


Hello, Hello

by LannaMisho



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Kids aren't Evil, Paranormal, Phone Guy is Good Guy, Theory based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaMisho/pseuds/LannaMisho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phone Guy doesn’t have trouble with the animatronics. Other people have, sure, but he’s worked there for years and he’s just fine. He’s a good guard. He cares about the kids and he cares about the animatronics. And maybe they already know that. </p>
<p>Phone Guys last days at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how blasé Phone Guy is about the animatronics trying to kill you, and this was one of the fun ideas I came up with for how it could have happened. We’re going with Guy cause I’ve seen a few people call him that.

The thing was: Guy had always really loved his job at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. He loved being a security guard; he was good at it. He loved kids; he’d always wanted children but between his social awkwardness, and the report from his doctor, they had never been a possibility for him. He even loved the music; despite the insanity it brought to the other employees. 

It was, honestly, his ideal job. It was simple, too. Keep suspicious things from the kids and keep the kids a safe distance from the animatronics. It was fun. 

He go along with the animatronics especially Foxy. He enjoyed pretending the robots could understand him. It made the kids giggle when he talked to them. It was all pretend. He knew they couldn’t think. It was just a coincidence the way they always seemed to hover around the children whose parents were a little too rough, and seemed to place themselves between the children and suspicious characters. He knew they were just robots, but he’d always had a big imagination, and it always felt like they were in charge of protecting the little ones together. 

Guy was there for new locations, scandals, and when management finally got sick of having the suits professionally cleaned. The toy bots were introduced, and while they weren’t his old friends, they came with that facial recognition software. He’d never felt happier then the first time the cops came to arrest a suspicious person he’d been keeping an eye on. The children were definitely safe then. 

When that new night guard started working, Guy noticed them getting agitated. Something was wrong and when he checked on them he found that someone had been tampering with their program. He begged management not to let the new guy work the day shift until he could look into it further, but they refused. When The Bite happened, he didn’t mention what he thought. The toy bots did their job. They took care of the problem. They protected the children.

It wasn’t right that they were taken apart. 

When he started working the night shift, he thought it was temporary. The original Freddy gang was back and he worried about their ‘free roaming’ mode and the ‘exposed endoskeleton’ thing. But he never had a problem. As long as he remained alert there was no trouble. He never had to worry about the battery. The animatronics hardly came to the security booth. Sometimes he even neglected Foxy on purpose, just so he’d come out and say ‘hi.’

They weren’t that temperamental, but no other guard could hold the night shift position. He wondered if the animatronics had a sixths sense about people. Then he laughed at himself. Still, when other guards ‘quit’ or ‘went missing,’ he found that he didn’t feel too sorry for them as he cleaned blood off the suits. 

When they offered him the night position permanently, he was disappointed. He liked it, sure, but it was seeing the kids, playing and having fun, that really made his day. Still, someone had to do it and he knew the animatronics would watch over the kids during the day. 

He still talked to the animatronics. He always got in early to clean them properly and do extra maintenance. It wouldn’t do any good if they broke. He’d ask them about work and talk about the kids. The other staff were always cleaning up, so they weren’t around to talk. Maybe he was lonely. He wondered if they recognized him off-hours, then reminded himself that he was being silly. They didn’t have facial recognition systems. 

He worked night shift for a few years. His job was stimulating enough. He had plenty of scares when he got too lax, but he always managed to close the door before anything happened. The bots kept him company and he was happy to cover any day shifts that he could get. 

It was a new manager that offered him the day position, again. They didn’t know the consequences, but Guy agreed happily. Finish the week, leave the new guy some instructions, and start on Saturday. He couldn’t have been happier. 

{{{---}}}

Guy put the phone to his ear, balancing the camera screen on his knee carefully. The last time he’d broken it, the boss had deducted it from his pay. “Hello?” he began after he punched, hopefully, the right code on the phones keypad, “Hello? I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night.” He sounded nervous. He was nervous. Maybe the new guy wouldn’t notice. 

He ended up babbling. Monday night, he hardly had to even look at the gang. They almost never came by. 

He made sure to mention company policy, a holdover from the last time they tried to find a night guard, and rolled his eyes. As long as this guy wasn’t dumb and the animatronics liked him, he’d be fine. If he wasn’t, well, that was what company policy was for, right?

The camera showed that Bonnie and Chica were on the move. They were coming for a visit. Unusual, but not so rare. Normally he loved the company, but he was a little busy. He flicked the lights a few time, knowing they didn’t like it and would run off when he did that, and returned to the phone call. 

The second he hung up the phone, there was a scraping sound in the dark and he hit the door button, letting the steel doors drop down between them. Confused, he hit the light and saw Chica watching him. 

“Oh! Um… Good evening. You scared me.” He laughed a little, and flicked the light a few more times till she went away. 

{{{---}}}

“Uhh, hello? Hello?” Guy took a breath, trying to imagine this new guard who made it through the first night with no problems. “Uh, well, if you’re hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!” Good for them. 

Guy made sure to check on Foxy right away. He almost never showed up on Monday (another reason why Guy liked him; fuck Mondays), but any other day was free game. When he checked the stage, Chica and Bonnie were already on the move. Freddy was still there. Lazy. Freddy never visited. Sometimes the bear would wander to the kitchen, but that was about it. Oh, he should mention how the lights work, for the new guy. 

Better mention Foxy too, he thought, hoping to relay just enough tips to help the new guy get by. If the new guy made it, Guy could keep the day shift. When he looked back at the cameras, both Bonnie and Chica were in his halls. 

Guy ended the call immediately and closed the doors. He left the lights on as they walked up and looked at him beyond the window. 

Something was wrong. He knew it. He knew them. Something was making them more active. Maybe he should have been thinking about preserving the battery, but that was never a problem for him. What was it? He stood up and looked at Bonnie. There hadn’t been any new hires and the new guy wouldn’t be there until next week.

“What’s wrong?” he whispered, knowing they didn’t understand him. They were just robots. 

Bonnie slammed his hand against the bulletproof glass and Guy screamed, falling backwards onto the ground. Bonnie hit the glass again and Chica joined in, while Guy shivered terrified on the floor. They’d never done that before. Only Foxy hit things. They seemed so angry. Guy held the camera screen tight to his chest and crawled under the table, shaking and scared, hiding, until they stopped. 

It took a few minutes for them too wander away, and even longer for Guy to open the doors. He’d never been afraid of the animatronics, he thought as he wiped away his scared tears. When he looked at the screen, Foxy was peering out of Pirate Cove. 

{{{---}}}

Tuesday had been hectic (he’d used up almost all his battery power), but he hoped they would be back to normal on Wednesday. He did extra maintenance, looking for loose wires or anything unusual, without any luck. For once, he was glad to have the shift alone. He didn’t know what had come over him. He was a nervous guy, sure, but crying and hiding under the table wasn’t his style. Must have been stress. He couldn’t wait to get the day shift again. 

“Hello, hello?” Why did he always say that twice? It was a bad habit. He was going to be known as the ‘hello, hello’ guy. “Hey, you’re doing great! Most people don’t last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I’m not implying that they died. Th-th-that’s not what I meant.” Although that was exactly what he meant. 

Some of them did die. That was why there used to be so much blood. That was why there was a policy. The animatronics killed people. Maybe they hadn’t really been bad people. Maybe Guy had just been lucky. Maybe it was his turn. 

Bonnie and Chica were on the move. 

He tried not to let his nerves color his voice, chatting away like normal. He thought about playing dead, but realized that wouldn’t work. Foxy was already gazing at the camera. 

Freddy was in his hall. 

He hung up. 

Wednesday was horrible. They banged on the doors, the windows. They screamed, they sang, they waited, just trying to get to him. He hid again. He cried. 

The power went out at 5:59 and he screamed as Freddy entered the office. 6 o’clock hit and they were back on stage for morning maintenance. Guy wasn’t doing it. He was calling in sick, taking the rest of the week off. He wouldn’t do it. Not again.

{{{---}}}

Guy looked down at the screen. He was out of tears. Out of shits to give, really. He should have listened to himself. He was going to die. Killed by dumb robots he’d diluted himself into thinking were really his friends. 

10% 2:00

Midnight had hit and Foxy had bolted from his cove. Guy almost hadn’t made it to the door. Then it was Chica. Bonnie and Freddy were right behind. They were relentless. All four of them, just staring at him, waiting. 

He couldn’t have called in sick. With the animatronics acting up, it was certain death for any of the day guards. They didn’t have any practice, they weren’t prepared. He was the only one who even stood a chance. And he was going to die because of it. 

He thought about calling out for help, but the phones only received calls. Another feature added after too many panicked night guards. He’d always loved irony. 

He picked up the phone anyway. Might as well leave his last message. “Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4.” He smiled. He didn’t want to scare the new guy, and this was his last message, damn it. He wasn’t going to be scared or angry. It had been short, but he’d had fun in his life. Maybe things would be even better wherever he ended up. “I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow.”

Foxy started banging again and he took a shaky breath. He hoped the new guy would be okay. He hoped they found someone just as nice as him to watch over the kids during the day. He hoped it wouldn’t be too painful. 

Maybe he’d be ok. There were some empty suits in the back. They were dangerous, employees weren’t allowed to used them anymore after the accidents, but they were wearable. Maybe he’d get lucky, again. 

1%

“Oh no.”

When he looked up from the camera, he was terrified to see an animatronic right beside him. It was one of the empty suits. It screamed at him and he jumped back, ripping the phone right off it’s cord. He screamed, falling behind his chair. Then everything went dark. He listened to the sound of electronics powering down. The doors swished open. The fan slowly spun to a stop. And there was a moment of pure silence that almost gave him hope, before Freddy’s eyes lit up in the dark and he began to play his song. 

Damn it, he was a security guard! He wasn’t a child! And so what if one of them had literally appeared right before his eyes? He wasn’t going down without a fight! He grabbed the back of his chair, the thing was heavy, not a very good weapon, but it was metal and better then the little blackjack he had for defense. He held it up by his head. 

“A-Alright-! Let’s go-!” He stuttered out, shaking the chair while waiting for them to attack. 

Freddy’s song ended and Guy’s arms were getting a little tired. “C-Come on,” he dared, shaking the chair again. Freddy didn’t move. Bonnie didn’t move. He couldn’t see Foxy. Chica leaned in. He gripped the chair tighter. 

But Chica just squawked at him, straightened up and walked away. He swallowed. Freddy and Bonnie were on the other side. He kept his grip on the chair and scooted around the edge of the room. The Golden Freddy suit just sat there, didn’t teleport under his foot or anything, so that was good. Freddy and Bonnie just watched him. He stepped out of the office. 

The building was dark. He’d never seen it like that. He’d never stepped outside during night shift. It was eerie. He crept down the hall after Chica, staying a healthy distance behind. He would still hit her if she attacked him. Behind him, he could hear the others moving, but they were also a good ways behind him. 

They reached the main room and Guy dropped the chair, bolting for the front door. He yanked on the door, but it needed to be unlocked with the key to open. Behind him Foxy screamed and Guy cried, curling his body up against the door. He expected too-strong metal fingers to grab him, to drag him back through the building. 

There was nothing. Guy swallowed the lump in his throat and risked a look behind him. There was Foxy, only a few feet away. The others stood behind him. If Guy had to pick an emotion for them, he thought for a moment, that they seemed confused. 

He straightened up, waiting. They watched, not moving. His stiff fingers slowly unwrapped from the handle and he dropped his arms to his sides. “Aren’t you…” he waited for them to jump him for speaking, but they didn’t move. Not an inch. Maybe they were stuck? “Aren’t you going to…?” 

Four sets of bright eyes flicked on. He didn’t know they had that feature. Freddy’s song began to play and he turned, walking back onto the stage, like his job was done. Foxy scampered off. He was shy; Guy wasn’t surprised. Bonnie went for a walk towards the bathrooms. Chica moved a little, like she wasn’t sure what to do before settling into staring at him. 

The relief that flooded him made his knees shake. He took a tentative step forward and then another. Chica followed him, not too close, and he approached the stage with her following him like a duckling. “I-I thought-“ What the hell, man, really? “I thought you guys would-“ Freddy looked at him and for a moment he understood.

He dropped to his knees. They did know him. They weren’t going to hurt him. They knew they protected the children together. He was being silly again. They were just robots, it was all in his head, he knew, but he was just so damn happy that he started crying again. He cried in relief and a little in sadness of all that time wasted when he could have been doing so many other things during his night shifts. 

Chica squawked at him again and began doing her little dance that she did for the kids. Guy laughed. She was trying to cheer him up. He wasn’t that sad, so why was he crying? Snorting at himself he wiped his tears and stood up, pulling out his flashlight. Freddy made an unusual noise when he turned it on, and he quickly lowered it to the floor. That was right, they didn’t like the lights. 

“Sorry, buddy. I’ll keep it to a minimum.” He looked around the main floor, which was empty and quiet, besides them. “I don’t understand. If you didn’t want to hurt me, why were you acting like that?” He waited for them to answer. No one could see him talking to them anyway. If they happened to answer… 

But they didn’t. They just continued to stare. “You wanted my attention,” he found himself muttering. It was a silly thing to think, he was always watching them. They were probably lonely, always alone at night, but they hadn’t come to him before. Why was now special? “Did you hear me on the phone before. Are you sad I’m leaving?”

He was still half joking, but Freddy started his song again and Guy jumped. They were responding to him, but they weren’t that sophisticated. Their software was simple. They couldn’t know what he was saying. 

But they seemed happy. Like they did during the day when they were taking care of the children. He smiled, “I’m moving to the day shift. I’ll still be here. Everyday.”

Bonnie came back from the bathroom, and he stared at them for a while. Chica walked over to play with him. But they didn’t really play; they just stood there. Maybe he was going nuts. 

But they were responding to him, weren’t they? They had figured out how to get his attention. They hadn’t killed him. He didn’t know that much about their software, really. Maybe it was a little better then he thought? He had seen them get between suspicious adults and the kids. He had. Maybe it hadn’t been a coincidence like he’d thought. The part of him that was an actual adult couldn’t believing how much he was letting his own imagination get to him. But what if he was wrong, what if there was a reason for the madness here? 

“What is it? Do you want to show me something?” Freddy’s eyes flickered. “What? What do you want?”

There was definitely something wrong, but he didn’t know what. Freddy couldn’t tell him. But he was trying. Guy looked around the room. The building wasn’t that large, but there were nooks and crannies. Maybe there was something they wanted him to find. A chill ran up his spine as he turned to the back room. 

Maybe there was someone inside? The back room, a special room, the animatronics couldn’t enter, the cameras couldn’t see. Someone could be hiding there. He grabbed his blackjack, moving towards it. Chica followed behind him happily. He wished he had a gun, or that the animatronics could come with him. He felt pretty strong with Chica at his back. But he was a security guard. 

He felt the fear that had gripped him disappear. He felt like himself again. He threw open the door. If someone was hiding in there, they could be dangerous. He flashed the light around the room, not seeing anything immediately. Still he stayed on guard. He kept his back to the wall as Chica squawked confused in the other room. Nothing under the table or behind the machinery. 

One of the old wearable suits was back there. A yellow one. He approached it slowly. It didn’t move, but if there was someone inside, they would be more protected then he was. He hit the suit first, watching it slump over. He grabbed a crank and opened it up. 

Empty. 

He sighed relieved, looking around the room one more time. Honestly, he was getting a little too old for all these ups and down. Still, something was wrong. Someone could still be in the building. 

He remembered the Golden Freddy suit in his office and he jumped out of the room, sprinting to the office. Chica chased after him, surprised by his sudden reappearance. 

The office was empty. Guy clenched his fist. Damn it. Where’d it go? They had thrown out the Golden Freddy suit, why hadn’t he remembered that. It was tossed with the toy models. “Fuck-!” 

Chica let out a noise he’d never heard and he looked back. Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza was a family friendly environment. 

“Sorry,” he said quickly. 

He ran to the maintenance room, then the kitchen, but the suit seemed to have disappeared. Was that it? Was that what he was supposed to fix? It didn’t feel right. Freddy was annoyed at him for running around. He didn’t know how he knew that, but he just did. It was his third time around the building that he noticed the posters. On the way to his office, the posters suddenly seemed different. 

Crying faces plastered the wall. He recognized them. Sometimes when he glanced at the camera, he was sure he saw them, but then they weren’t there anymore. Guy touched the posters. They were real now. Or he was dreaming?

“They look like the puppet,” he muttered and the animatronics began to sing. 

The Marionette had been one of the originals. It had been there when Guy started working there, but was scrapped with the toy models. Guy had never gotten along with it. He’d tried to be friendly, but the puppet hadn’t liked him. The puppet hadn’t liked anyone. He’d been kind of glad when they got rid of it. He felt bad. The Marionette had been their friend. 

The posters stretched down the hall. He’d noticed the changing posters on the camera, always blamed it on his over active imagination, a trick of the dark. He’d never really been able to observe them. Not like he could right then. 

He followed them. The tale they told was horrifying.

He’d heard about the missing children from the first chain. Everyone knew about that. He’d made a promise when he started that sort of thing would never happen on his watch. But he didn’t know the rest. Seeing the posters appear side by side on the restaurant walls, while feelings and thoughts that weren’t his own ran free in his mind, it was impossible not to see the connections between the suits and the children and the rumors. 

Chica cried with him, without make a sound. Bonnie joined then when he sot companionship on the stage. “I’m sorry,” he told them. “I didn’t know. I couldn’t have.”

They had been lonely that whole time. Confused, angry, and lost. Broken and put into robots that were neglected and mistreated. Forced to sing everyday, still afraid and alone. But they weren’t mad. He couldn’t have known. But he did now. He could be their friend. He smiled at them, and he could almost hear the children cheering. 

“I wish I had been there. I would have stopped it.” The animatronics were quiet. It was too late for that. But it was ok. They liked playing with the other kids everyday. They were big now. They could protect the little children now. 

Guy nodded. They didn’t think like children anymore. Not really. He tried not to think how painful it must have been. He already knew what the fear was like. He knew how it felt trapped in a little place, scared, and crying. He hoped that he could make things a little better for them. 

{{{---}}}

Guy plugged the new phone in and tested it out. It worked fine and the messages he left were still on the machine. Good. He picked up the phone and started his new message. 

“Hello, hello. Congrats on reaching day five. Uh, sorry about that message yesterday, I’m ok. Ha, no need to call, um, for new carpets or start bleaching. I just wanted to remind you-“ the machine made a noise. “Uh-“ He frowned, and played back the message, it was nothing but garbles. Maybe the new phone didn’t work that well. Oh well.

Chica ran up to the door and was surprised to see it open. Guy smiled. “Evening Chica.” He waited for a moment, wondering if the night before had really been a laps in sanity; a stress induced hallucination, and he’d be dragged now, kicking and screaming to the back room, stuffed into a suit and forgotten. That it would turn out to be a good thing he hadn’t taken back his words. That the new guy would still be able to find his body and someone, somewhere would know what happened to him. 

But Chica smiled at him warmly, the animatronic not moving an inch. He chuckled, shaking away his doubts. “Sorry. Don’t worry about the new guy. You guys just be yourself and I’ll be back to night shift by next week.” He rubbed her head as he walked past her, and he was shocked by the emotions that he felt. It had been a very long time since someone had rubbed her head. She couldn’t feel it. Not really, but it still made her happy. 

Her father used to rub her head. Guy tried not to wince, as he was flooded with the feelings of loneliness. He touched her arm, making sure she could see him since she couldn’t feel him, before moving in for a hug. 

There were rules at Freddy’s, like, ‘Don’t touch the animatronics’. The closest he’d gotten, was when they were in resting mode while he did maintenance on them. When they were like that, he’d give them a friendly pat on the side before they were booted back up, ending their one-sided conversation. He would have never thought about hugging them. He’d always seen their imagined friendship as the forced ties of reasonable co-workers. If they did have personality’s, they’d be adults. They sounded like adult, and adult coworkers who are forced into the same situations don’t hug each other. 

Chica, he wished he knew her real name, trembled, the circuits inside her sparking. He didn’t even know if she had actually been a girl when she was alive. He’d tried to find information at the library, but he had trouble with the computers. He’d managed to find one newspaper in the archives, but it hadn’t listed any details about the children that were missing. It was the same short blurb that he’d read on the wall. He wasn’t sure how long after the event the children would have been declared dead. Maybe their parent’s were still looking; still hoping for them. 

Guy let go. Although her animatronic face didn’t change, he was sure she was smiling. “You’re a good kid.” He smiled back and turned around to find Bonnie standing right behind him longingly. “Oh. You want one too?” 

Bonnie looked away annoyed, but Guy figured he was just embarrassed. So he wrapped his arms around the purple metal and hugged him tight. Bonnie couldn’t feel it either, but he was happy. 

“You’re both good kids.” He let go, rubbing Bonnie’s head. “Lets go see the others.” He followed Bonnie back towards the front of the building. Freddy was waiting on the stage like usual, looking lonely. Guy hugged him tightly, feeling his relief. Foxy too, although the fox robot ran away after. 

“What happened to the fifth child?” He asked, although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. 

The kids were silent for a moment. Freddy was sad. Chica moaned. Bonnie left. Guy sighed, opening his bag and sitting down on the stage. 

“I don’t really know what to do for you. But I want to be here.” He pulled out some books. “I thought maybe we could start with a story?” 

He read to them for a while. They missed story-time. He played games with them, although it was hard because their bodies were clunky. But they seemed happy. He promised that as soon as he was back on night shift, he would do his best to let them be children again. 

That night he had a strange dream, about kids in animatronics masks. The puppet was there. They were all singing ‘Happy Birthday’ to the child in the Golden Freddy mask. He woke up crying. 

{{{---}}}

Guy looked down at the old suit with distain. Blood pooled on the ground around it. It smelt sharply of copper, but otherwise looked almost normal. It was just there. He kicked it for good measure. 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do about this.” The manager was whispering in the corner. It was her first experience with the horrors of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. She was horrified. Guy kicked the suit again. He should have stayed on night watch. 

“I’ve already called a construction company.” He told her firmly, with confidence. He knew what they were had to do. “They’re going to seal off this room. What you’re going to do: is call management and convince them to do the same in every chain. The ‘safe room’ isn’t safe.”

The woman looked a little flustered. She wasn’t used to an employee telling her what to do. However, when he turned back to the robot, she went outside to use her cellphone. 

Guy looked down, dropping the pink notice of termination in front of the spring suit. He’d noticed the animatronics acting strange. He’d felt their fear during the day, but they couldn’t tell him what was wrong. They weren’t strong enough when the lights were on. He thought it was strange the night guard had stayed more than one night. Now he knew why. 

“I hope you like it here,” he said to the feeling of pain and confusion flooding from the bloody suit on the ground. “Because you’re going to be here for a long time.”

He left the room and closed the door for good. 

Outside, the animatronics were taken apart, pieces spread across the floor. It was beyond his comprehension how to put them back together, so the maintenance man had been called in. He was looking them over and trying to put the pieces back together. He said he didn’t know if he could with the damage as bad as it was. It might be time to recycle the old models for good. 

Guy smiled as he looked down at them. The spirits of the missing children were gone. He didn’t know how he knew, but they had moved on. He thought, he probably had to thank Springtrap for that. He was a little sad that he had only just learned about them. He’d never been able to keep his promise to them. Still, they had moved on. And he hoped wherever they went, they were able to be children once again. 

When he walked out of the building the manager was standing there. He didn’t ask her how it went. He didn’t want to push his luck. He just wanted to go home. He headed for his car, knowing the store would be closed down for whatever reasons, for the day. 

“Hey Guy.”

He looked back at his boss. The woman took a quick drag of her cigarette and let out the smoke. “The night position just became available. I know we just switched you to the day shift, but would you like your old position back?”

He shook his head and smiled at her. She shrugged like it was no big deal. He got back in his car. Someone hadn’t been doing their job, that’s what started it all. Someone hadn’t been watching. But he was going to watch. 

With or without the others, he would make sure to keep the other children safe.


	2. Epilog

He’d been retired for six years when he heard the news: Farbear Frights. He almost hadn’t believe that someone would be so greedy to make a few dollars off the lives of those children. He knew the mascot they splashed on their new logo in the paper. The wall had been open.

Getting the job had been easy, even at his age. A few calls was all it took. A night guard. Again. 

Guy looked down at the tablet, watching Springtrap chase the sounds of children back and forth. He couldn’t help taunting him. It brought a grin to his face. He wondered if the spirit had liked its isolation. He wondered if it knew that people were coming. He watched the way it went after the voices, excited to see new victims. 

The first night had been fine, but hearing his own voice of the phone had brought back memories. Sometimes, although he knew they weren’t there, he saw his old friends again, on the screen, or jumping out to get them. He didn’t know if it was his own memories that he saw or if they belonged to the mad creature roaming the halls. ‘Spiritually Sensitive,’ the professionals had called him, before they kicked him out, worried he’d steal their jobs. 

He was getting lightheaded again. That happened when he turned off the vents. He didn’t mind. He liked seeing them once more, even when he knew it wasn’t really them. He missed them and he’d never even really gotten to know them. 

Springtrap was still running back and forth when the fire started. Guy watched it start in the kitchen, where the worst of the exposed wires were. He hadn’t been the best mechanic ever, but he’d picked up enough to know how to cause sparks. He hadn’t expected it to take all five nights. 

The fire was spreading and he knew he should get outside. However, he was tired and his head was spinning. Foxy and Chica were standing right outside his window. He chuckled and waved at them. He opened the vents again. The fire would spread quicker with the air. 

He’d done a good job. He’d kept a diligent eye out on the kids, keeping them safe. His branch had closed down, but he’d moved on to the next one, and the next. When Freddy Fasbear’s Pizza went out of business, he move to a competitors establishment, where he worked until he retired. No one had ever gotten hurt, not on his watch. 

The fire had reached the room he was in. The old animatronics were gone, but he could see them in his head. The room was getting hot. On the screen he could see Springtrap panicking, not knowing what to do to escape the flames. Guy grinned, hoping the malice leaking from the spirit would leave him before he saw the children again. He didn’t want them to see him like that. 

It wasn’t as much as he wanted, but he was satisfied that he’d done what he could. He’d kept his promise. As he closed his eyes and settled into his chair he thought he could hear children laughing, playing in the distance, but it was probably just the old recordings malfunctioning under in the fire. 

Fazbear Frights burned down before it could even open. It was mentioned in the newspaper and people talked about how it had really been haunted. The remains were sold to various owners to try to make back the cost that was put into the remodel. No one even knew about the night guard on watch. His landlord reported him missing a month later and that was the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think. I love getting comments.


End file.
